Bites
by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: A fleeting kiss on my dying lips. Who is it? Not that I care so much. I mean it's nice, not to be alone. To not die, abandoned and forgotten. This bite on my wrist is the beginning of my death and the start of my life.
1. No Choice

I'm scared Lydia is probably dying in the hospital right now and here I am stuck with a psychopath, that needs me for something that I really don't want to help him with but I'm going to anyway since I want to live.

* * *

But no at the moment I am terrified that he's going to use me and then toss me away like garbage, dead garbage. We stopped in a parking lot, it's basically abandoned at this time and night. He grabs me and shoves me out of the car. I think about running for a split second but then, alpha werewolf over here will probably kill me faster. And I don't want to die I have so much to do still.

* * *

He walks to another car in the parking lot and pops the hood. I wonder where did he even get a car since he's been in a coma all this time. Apparently, the question answers itself as the trunk pops because inside is a dead nurse, I'm assuming his nurse. And he pulls out a laptop in places it on top of the car while shutting the trunk.

Now at this point, I've seen my share of Gore and dead bodies for a lifetime. And I feel like I'm gonna puke. However, he doesn't let me get that far as he pushes me towards the laptop telling me to open it. Apparently, it's Scott's laptop, good ol fucking Scotty.

I resist. He threatens me and then I give in. He glares at the stupidity of Scott's password and user name honestly I feel the same he's my brother but he's an idiot. A lovable idiot but an idiot all the same.

* * *

After he figures out what he needs to know, where to find Derek the fugitive and sour wolf. I ask what's going to happen to me now, it's almost a stupid question what other than death awaits me. But apparently, the psychopath doesn't hate me as much as he probably hates everyone else in this town. Because he offers me a quote on quote gift.

Now I don't believe getting bit is a gift, but we're two different people with two very drastic different ideals. He grabs my wrist holding it slightly above my head bringing his mouth so very close to my pulse point. I did see his red eyes, the fire that's etched into his soul bleeding through into his Alpha eyes. He stares at my wrist extending his fangs. As his mouth opens closer to my wrist I can see his face slowly turn animalistic slightly grotesque.

* * *

I'm scared, do I want to become a werewolf? Am I really prepared to be so wrapped up in the shit storm? Can I survive?

In a moment of fear and uncertainty I try to pull my hand from his grasp but his supernatural strength keeps me there. He glares at me and goes in for the bite anyway. I thought I had a choice but apparently, his mind can't coherently think. And it's over.


	2. I'm Dying, But I'm Not Into That Shit

I either die from this or I turn into a werewolf, like him. Like Scott, like Derek, like the Hales. I become a target, like them. I've become involved forever. I don't know if death would be better. I fall to my knees blood gushing out of my hand. If the bite doesn't take soon I think I might bleed to death. Peter looks down on me, his eyes still shining red, glowing in the dark with the moonlighting his face in an ethereal glow.

* * *

He smirks into the darkness and tells me goodbye as he drives away. He's so confident that I'll be like him. That I'm strong enough. But I'm not, I feel dizzy like a headache coming and it's coming hard.

I'm on my knees but I fall to my butt. The concrete feels so hard underneath me. My arm is killing me. Both literally and figuratively. Honestly, I fell back into my head hits the concrete hard. Most likely knocking me out for a few moments, I'm in pain and I can't see straight honestly I can't even think straight.

* * *

I thought, well I knew the possibility, I knew the chance that it could happen. The possibility of me dying from this. I knew the chance that I could've died today. Saving Lydia the girl I love, was it worth it? Was saving someone who doesn't even know I exist worth dying alone in the middle of a garage? With no one looking for me, even knowing I'm gone.

Was leaving my dad alone worth it? I could feel the pool of blood from my wrist swimming around me. I've lost too much blood, I don't think the bite is going to have a chance to set in. I think I'm the off chance, I think I'm the one who dies.

* * *

I blackout a few times but I can't really tell how many my head is stuffed up and I'm confused and slowly dying, it's so cold my cheeks are red, well they were, I don't know if I have enough blood left.

I hear Street sounds is outside the parking garage. It feels like the sound of life, the noise of cars honking at each other the click clacks of heels and shoes walking bye. Maybe I do you have werewolf hearing maybe I am a werewolf.

I didn't think I could hear that before. Or maybe I'm just going crazy from the blood loss.

* * *

In the distance I hear a car it sounds familiar but I can't remember why. All I hope is that it's not my father he doesn't need to see me like this, he doesn't need to see this. I don't want to die, I don't want him to see me.

I only want a smiling face as a memory, I don't... The car pulls up closer parking near me but I don't hear any gasps of shock or anything. Maybe they didn't notice me.

Some blind fuckers out there, because I am literally in the middle of the road. But who cares I'm dying anyway right.

* * *

I hear footsteps almost right next to my head I try so hard to open my eyes but it feels like my eyelids are bricks and I can't seem to raise them. I feel a hand slowly touch my face almost caressing in a loving manner yet the hand is to callous and rough.

I don't recognize the hand. Whoever it is they slowly slide there is some across my bottom lip, I hope they're feeling for breath because I am not dead yet and if this person is into necrophilia I'm not about that shit.


	3. Something Special

There's a low growl coming from the person. I make a little noise deep in the back of my throat. Honestly, I have no idea what's going on my mind is sooo hazy.

I feel a gentle brush of skin over my lips. It's another pair of lips slowly kissing me nothing too perverted I guess, but it's a sweet hazy kiss. My face is still firmly in their hand.

It's comforting I'm not alone. At least I could die in the comfort of a kiss.

* * *

The person's hand lose my face almost too fast I chase the lips, I want more, craving more I don't want that warm to leave me like how my blood is leaving me, how everything is leaving me.

I feel my eyes even though their closed stinging and tears dripping. Someone brushes the tears away gently while the other person lifts my wrist, the pain that was there isn't anymore and I think to myself this is it I'm done at least I have my first kiss, I guess that's something.

I'm slightly happier it's nice.

* * *

I blackout, well at the time I thought **I died** but apparently not because I woke up just now.

I'm laying in bed however it's not my own. I look at my wrist it's bandaged up and there's a blood bag attached to my arm but I'm not in the hospital.

Honestly, I have no idea where I am I don't recognize it. My mind plays over the scene that happened last night or as much as I could remember. I remember someone driving up kissing me and then I blacked out again?

Honestly, I don't remember anything after that. I set up slowly as I get dizzy once I try the first time. I'm in a kind of shady looking hotel room. I'd say at the house but I can see a telephone by the bed. And a notebook with the hotel's name on it. I wonder if my saver is still here?

* * *

The question I have answered it's self as Peter the psychopath alpha walks in, well more like struts. He looks at me almost surprised that I'm up, yet continues walking like it doesn't bother him. I don't talk, I'm still scared.

* * *

He sits on the bed staring at me like I'm something unique and special that he's never seen before. And I suppose I am once he tells me what he tells me.

* * *

"Now Stiles was it? See something peculiar happened last night. After I gave you the bite I left, to save my nephew Derek. I heard that girl you saved ended up not turning. Lookie, lookie, you two have something in common. See the common law is if a werewolf bites you, you either turn or you die. Now for some reason, you didn't die yet you didn't turn either. Now Stiles tell me what the hell are you?"

He asked me as his eyes turn red again, almost commanding me too but it has no effect because like he said I'm not a werewolf and he's not my alpha.

* * *

"How the hell should I know? I just found out about the supernatural a month ago. As far as I know, I'm human maybe you have a default. But honestly, you should go get checked out by a doctor if you can't get it up."

At that, I get a slap to my face and a growl. Honestly, I'm playing with fire here. I'm tempting my fate. But I think I feel a little crazy right now because hell I almost died last night what's not to living a little.

Even if it'll get me killed again. I mean he saved me for a reason.


	4. To Be His

The Alpha Peter gets up moving across the room to the window. He talks again but not looking at me.

* * *

"You know I think I've come across your kind once before, you're kind of like a witch and a druid but more powerful. You react to the bite, obviously differently than humans since you're not one. You have a certain immunity to it. But you're definitely something not to be trifled with, should you get to your full capabilities. And you know what every good pack needs a faithful little emissary. Now I don't mind training you but you will be mine or I'll kill you."

He turns to face me eyes and fangs showing how real his threat is.

* * *

I have no idea what he's talking about this whole not human thing is freaking me out. Because I'm pretty sure I've been human but now that someone who is more versed in the subject and is telling me otherwise.

I'm inclined to believe him. More so the fact that he saved me. Obviously, he finds a use for me so there has to be some truth in his words.

* * *

"So I don't have a choice in the matter I either become your slave or you kill me honestly killing me doesn't seem like a bad option rather than working for you."

I know I'm testing the waters a little too much. I know I'm riling him up but it's my honest to God-feeling, I don't want to work for him.

* * *

He's the one who did this to me in the first place. I can't do this.

Not for him not for anyone except for myself. I do a quick sweep of the room with my eyes looking for something. I'm going to just end it quickly so he doesn't get the pleasure of it.

And I know he's going to get pleasure from it.

* * *

"**Don't test me!** Do you really want to die? I'll gladly do it. I'll make sure it's painful just for the hassle of fixing you up."

He walks closer sitting on the bed and popping his claws. He puts the claws right on my pulse point on my neck, I can't breathe I'm frozen in shock and fear.

I know I said I was okay with dying but when it's so close to my face, I can't help but fear it.

* * *

I try to pull away but his hand holds me still. His face gets very close to mine and he whispers in my ear,

"Don't you see you're already mine, you'll either work for me and become mine or I'll kill you right here and you'll still be mine. Now Stiles make the smart decision because I know you're a smart boy and do as your alpha tells you too. Become mine."

He licks my ear after he says this and his claws go just a little deeper drying just a tiny bit of blood from my neck.

* * *

My body shutters from what he's asking me. Because it's pretty clear what he's asking me. He's asking for me to work for him, to listen to him as alpha, to be my alpha, and **to be his**.

Everything logical is telling me fight survive but fight but something in my stomach, I wouldn't call them butterflies because they're not, but somethings pulling telling me to submit.

And God do I want to. His eyes draw me in and this close proximity to him is intoxicating. Hell I don't even know I was into men until this point in my life.

But apparently I am, newsflash: this is not a good way to find out and I'm horribly terrified at myself for finding this arousing.

But I am, aroused. Peter can definitely tell because he scoots closer moving his hands around my body nothing too much but still.

* * *

All of a sudden the kiss comes to mind and the feelings that I felt of not being alone lingers in my head. I feel like I could go crazy with what's right and what's wrong, and I know this is obviously wrong but I don't care.

I don't want to end up in a situation like before. Dying and having that regret of being all alone.

* * *

Maybe this psychotic werewolf, my alpha, can get rid of that feeling. Maybe I won't be alone.

So I do the stupid thing, the wrong thing. And I kiss him. I haven't kissed many people so it's rough and sloppy but it's strong and I'm enthusiastic about it so there's that.

Peter for his part isn't pulling away, at least that makes me feel better about myself. His hands find their place at my hips pulling me onto his lap. He's rubbing soothing circles in the depth of the V that sinks into my pants. it's comforting relaxing and soothing all at once I rake my hands with my blunt nails down his back.

There are far too many clothes on for what I want. I tell him as such at this he chuckles yet complies and starts removing clothing. Once we're both bare and naked.

He takes control and pushes me down. It's not romance I know I'm not stupid. But it's something and I'm craving it and it's good. **So good. **

* * *

I didn't exactly plan in my head how far this is going but it went pretty damn far. I'm lying down next to my alpha now.

I'm the little spoon and my ass is sore. But more pleasantly than painful. The sex wasn't romantic or slow for that matter but it was good.

I felt like after yesterday, rough was kind of what I needed. Surprisingly Peter was gentle and caring almost loving yet not that.

No, he was not loving but he took care of me and I appreciate it no matter how fucked up this situation is. He snoring quite contently me behind me.

* * *

Now I don't exactly know what an emissary is or what I am but I don't mind belonging to Peter. I don't really mind being his.

And that's kind of fucked-up but it's how I feel and it's something I want and with the near-death experience, I'm going to get what I want and take it. Fuck the consequences I mean, you only really live once in life is fleeting especially in this town with werewolves and hunters and whatever the fuck I am.

* * *

So maybe today I'll be Peter's, and he could be my alpha. Maybe that's not how it will always be but for right now I'm content.

I'm not alone and I'm crazy but I'm happy and that's really all that I wanted.


End file.
